This invention relates to a chemical composition for removing burnt starch from cold metal Surfaces, namely, press heads used by dry cleaners and launderers in pressing starched garments.
Typical prior art patents for cleaning metal surfaces include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,186,017; 2,337,062; 2,408,155; 2,477,181; 2,493,527 and 4,668,421.